Need For Madness Multiplayer
Need For Madness Multiplayer (or sometimes wrongly labeled as Need for Madness 3) is the latest Need For Madness game. Overview It has car recoloring and it is obvious that it will feature a Multiplayer Option that was originally planned for NFM2. It is confirmed to have a car/track editor. Omar Waly, NFM and Radical Aces creator has described the game as having a 'lobby system' which he is currently working on. He said it will be as revolutionary as the game. He has made it so that you will be able to connect to anyone in the game at any time, send messages to other players as they are playing in the game, watch other games live, and get live feeds. It is best seen when complete, however. The game will have a Car Creator, and it will be kept fair (so that everyone doesn't have a Beast Car with max stats) by having a rating system that defines which car should be in which class it should be in, and the stats will be defined. You could have a waster like EL KING or a speed demon like Drifter X. (see the image on the right) It was hinted on facebook that "OK Multiplayer will be released sometime before the 20st of September hopefully!!", It got a huge amount of likes and even more commentaries.It is also a bit of a crossover in offline,as when you select a car and a stage,it will always have at least 1 car from NFM 2. Testing Testing of Need for Madness Multiplayer has officially been announced on the Facebook group wall. {C TEST #1 will occur on March 27, 2011 from 5:00 PM GMT to 7:00 PM GMT. See the image on the left for details or go to this link. TEST#2 occurred on April 3,2011. Only Facebook members could play. TEST #3 occured on April 17. TEST #4 was on May 19. NFM 1 and NFM 2). However, to be able to play indefinately, users must pay a price of $11 per year. Thus, this has attracted many complaints and refusals to play the game any longer. On 1st November, Beta 1.2 was released. Check out more here: http:// thumb|200px|right Release Need for Madness Multiplayer Beta is now officialy released, at 12th of September 2011. It has several features like Car Coloring and Player Invites, with the player's selection of the 30 stages that could be played (from both Hacking Issues There are many reports of hackers, due to the game being downloadable and hackable. Thus, players may alter many elements of the stages, with one infamous person known as Bob (or B.o.b.) is known to make his cars invincible and instantly win without notice. It was also noted that Bob had the ability to change stage names, laps and the amount of players for a game. This has laid to many more complaints and problems. However, Omar Waly has fixed that problem by adding more security. multiplayer.needformadness.com/ Impersonation Issues As many users are not (or cannot) register, other people may impersonate others as wanted. From the above, many players are often impersonated, the most popular being the more known people Updates 200px|right|A few clips and scenes from NFMM. As games constantly get updated, more and more features get added. Here is a list of them: Note: All dates are listed in Day/Month/Year format! 27/06/12: Stage Maker - Sneak Peak! *A sneak peak of the stage maker has been added to the Development Blog of the website. 17/05/12: Mac OS X (Improvement) *Music quality was fixed so it was better quality on Mac computers. 07/05/12: Top 20 Lists + Import Car Option *The game has now been update with the Top 20 Lists that show the most added public cars created by the players. The lists are based on the car class. Browse the top 20s to add any car you like to your account to play with it! *The game's Car Maker has also been updated with the Import external 3D models option. Now you can use other 3D programs to create your car then import it into the Car Maker to add it to the game! 03/05/12: Car Maker Homepage + Forums *The Car Maker's homepage has been created, ready for all your car making needs. It includes the official Car Maker forums which are dedicated to car making! It also includes links to other related external sites and forums. Visit it here: http://www.needformadness.com/developer/ *The page will still be updated with more car making information and tutorials. It will also serve as the Stage Maker's homepage in the future, when the Stage Maker is complete. 19/04/12: Fixes + New Option *There was a glitch in the game causing it to lag a bit when switching between the Car Maker and the Game a few times, the game now should work a lot more smoother. *Other modifications have been made to the Car Maker so now it will not create or publish cars with overly sized wheels and other errors. *The 'Game Cars Only' option for Multiplayer games has been included. This option will restrict custom cars from a game and will only allow the Original NFM cars to be used. 11/04/12: Car Publishing and Editable Laps *The Publish Option for the Car Maker has been released. Those who are registered can now be able to publish their own custom cars into Multiplayer. *The ability to change the number of laps in a Multiplayer Game has also been added. *Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.4 5/3/12: Car Maker RELEASED! *'The Car Maker is released.' *A glitch that caused players to lag by freezing the game for a short time is fixed, decreasing the amount of reasons for lag. *Game disconnects no longer count as a loss of one of 5 games for unregistered users. *Overcoding limit is now decreased. 17/12/11: Sneak Peak! *The Car Maker is said to be under progress. Despite this, though, it has raised many responses from the Facebook page, due to Omar's quote explaining that only registered players can play the created cars in Multiplayer. http://multiplayer.needformadness.com/development.html 1/11/11: Car Classes *Car Classification has been made. *Created an option to have one type of car only in a game *Change Car feature now has a color change including the brightness and darkness. *Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.2 20/10/11: Downloadable Version *Added the Downloadable version of the game. *'Registration price increased from $10 per year to $11.' *Fixed glitch which caused some LAN games to not play *Sound playabillity for Mac OS/X has improved *Other technical updates which made the game smoother to play 5/10/11: LAN Bots and a Fix *Added LAN Bots which allowed AI cars to be placed in LAN mode. *Fixed a glitch which, when watching a game, the cars appeared on fire 29/9/11: New Features and Fixes *A Change Car feature has been made in the Multiplayer Room. *Pressing the directional arrow for cars will now see all car's stats (instead of the top 3). *Updated the Chat Filter which removes curse words from the Chat Bar. *Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.1 19/9/11: New Feature *Added a No Fixing feature which removed all the fixing hoops from a stage. 15/9/11: Fixes *Fixed a M A S H E E N glitch which constantly made him extremely easy (or prematurely) to waste. *Fixed an glitch which occurred when trying to watch a 7-player video. *Added a new server named Ghostrider References Category:Games Category:Clans